Elsword
by KoraDonDora
Summary: Welcome to Elrios. A place that has been stricken by darkness. Follow the journey of eight heroes on a quest to save the El.
1. Prologue

_Civilization spread over Elrios, and many people started to plant bright flowers of all kinds. Everything was made of natural power so that more humans could live an affluent life._

_Their technology started to advance and so the creation of 'Nasods' came about. The man-made Nasods could not tell from the proper order of things. For the sake of convenience and the greed of humans, the El power was gravely misused. Eventually, as more Nasods were created, the power of El deteriorated and the continent became dark again._

_Nasod production stopped and the sea spilled over to the land, dividing the earth up. The whole world began to shake and crumble until a lady revived the power of El. It is unknown how the power of El was recovered, but what is certain is that the spirit of the El Lady was present._

_Those who survived the rough environment started to rebuild the continent with the highly powered Nasods. Although the power of El is not as strong as before, the continent is slowly returning to life. Ever since the revival of the continent, the people greatly venerated the El Lady._

_Everyone rejoiced in the blessed life again and people started to preserve the power of El that the El Lady left behind. The Masters were chosen to govern the El, and they in turn found a new El Lady to watch over it._

_The first master, Master of Fire is 'Rosso.' The power of fire is the power of passion, and there is joy to prevent the strength of the fire from overflowing._

_The second master, Master of Earth is 'Gaia.' He possesses the warmth and richness of the land and protects the continent of Elrios._

_The third master, Master of Water is 'Denif.' A combination of coolness and intelligence controls the sea so that it does not overflow onto the land._

_The fourth master, Master of Wind is 'Ventus.' The power of the wind energy keeps the universe in motion._

_The fifth master, Master of the Sun is 'Solace.' Elrios was revived due to the power of life and the birth of the sun's power._

_The sixth master, Master of the Moon is 'Ebalon.' The power of the moon gives the people of Elrios comfort and security._

_Each Master was endowed with different skills in order to use the El's power to govern Elrios. They circulate the El's energy to fertilize the land while calming the storm, thus giving rise to Nasod again._

_In Elrios, a special event takes place once every 3 years. When the Sun and Moon become one, the sky will become dark and all living creatures spend this time to unwind and enjoy each other's company. The purpose of this event is to let the El's natural energy prosper and unite all; it was called the 'Harmony Festival.' This day was indeed the most peaceful and tranquil in Elrios._

_The El looks natural and full of spirit, but in reality, it is actually at the most unstable state. If the El facilitates the circulation of energy on its own, then it will become defenseless._

_During the Harmony Festival, the El tower was attacked by Solace, the Master of the Sun. Solace felt sympathy for the lady who watches over the El, and so he went on a mission to free her. As the Festival continued, the El Lady and Solace had disappeared together._

_Before the Harmony Festival came to an end, Solace's followers and those who had guarded the tower had gotten in a dispute. In the most horrendous hours, the El Lady who had deserted the El was very unstable and could not overcome the turmoil. A tremendous uproar ensued and explosions erupted everywhere. The El exploded into tiny shards that had been misplaced all over the Elrios continent._

_The large explosion had caused the El to break into millions of pieces and the shards had been dispersed throughout the whole continent. It had even spread through the wilderness, mountain crevices, and the deep river swamps. The Nasods and human civilization had ceased to exist._

_Survivors could only breathe in places where El Shards existed, and so it has caused many people to reside in areas where there were large El Shards. Soon, a massive earthquake split up the lands. Tremors continued for several months, and this eventually led to the continent splitting in two. Communities had been divided and the remaining masters have settled near large El Shards in order to restore the power of El._

_The remaining people who had followed the Masters sacrificed their lives in order to restore the continent back to the way it used to be. Yet the heirs waited at the tower for the El Lady to return. The Kingdom is overrun with wicked beings that steal the broken El Shards and others that try to protect it._

_The story begins, and it is now in your hands._

* * *

**KoraDora: This is the new story I was talking about. This is the Prologue, and as you can see, I copy pasted the lore from the Elsword website. I think it works though. So, as I said in the preview, this is going to start from the beginning. Chapters will range from short to as long as I don't know what. I think this is something I wanted to try. I like the idea of starting from the beginning and the class changing. Classes will be decided on by *drumroll* YOU GUYS! Yes, I want you to participate and help me choose classes. It will be majority rules so don't be upset if yours doesn't get picked. **

**Grissom: Can I come in now?**

**KoraDora: Aisha handle this.**

**Aisha: LIGHTING BOLT!**

***Grissom is now in urgent care***

**KoraDora: Thanks Aisha. Now R&R and F&F. Love ya! PEACE!**


	2. Let us begin!

Oh Ruben. A very small village. It was also very quiet. It was the first day of Summer, and around this time, the Villagers would prepare for the Sunset Festival. It would celebrate the first setting of the Sun. Village Chief Hagus was making sure everyone was doing their part. He was walking around checking the decorations. Anne was hanging streamers when she noticed Hagus.

"Hello there Hagus! Lovely day isn't it?," She yelled.

"Hello to you too Anne. Why yes it is a lovely day. Have you checked on you know who?," Hagus asked.

"Oh, he's out in the woods, playing away."

"You know your definition of playing is different from his right?"

"Oh Hagus he's fine. You worry to much." Soon the was a loud thud coming from the woods. Anne and Hagus turned their heads towards the woods. In the forest was a young boy. Lying next to him was a huge bear, three times his size. The boy had blazing red hair, and eyes to match. He looked at the bear with a cold expression.

"Elsword!," called Hagus. The boy, Elsword, turned his head and saw Hagus coming towards him.

"Yes Hagus?," he said.

"What are you doing?"

"I was practicing with my sword, and this bear came along. It tried to hurt me, so I beat it."

"Is it dead?"

"Are you crazy? I would never hurt a poor bear. It was just defending itself." Elsword glanced at the bear before turning back to Hagus.

"Elsword, come with me." Elsword was confused. He doesn't really know what Hagus wants with him.

_The boy is still young. Ever since Elesis left for Velder, he's been trying to live up to her reputation. He's still reckless, but if he's like his sister, I'm sure he'll be just fine._

Elsword followed quickly, making sure he kept up with Hagus. Soon they were at the Red Knight's training grounds.

"Why are we here?"

"I want Lowe to have a word with you."

"L-lowe." Elsword knew Lowe. When his sister was around, she would sometimes take him to watch her train. Elsword wouldn't sit still though. One day, he ran into the training dummies, knocking them over one by one. Lowe got frustrated with him, so Elesis took him home. Elsword was scared of Lowe. Hagus knocked on the door, and Lowe came outside.

"Yes Chief?," Lowe said.

"Well I was wondering if you needed any new recruits."

"New recruit? Who?" Hagus stepped aside and revealed Elsword. Elsword smiled awkwardly at Lowe, hoping he wouldn't remember the incident.

"This is Elsword. I wanted him to join the Red Knights."

"This kid wants to be a Red Knight?"

"Hey! I'm thirteen!," Elsword snapped.

"Whatever. Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Elesis' younger brother?"

"Maybe."

"Just answer the question."

"Okay so I am."

"In that case, than I want you to show me what you can do. If you're good enough, I'll let you join." Elsword was a bit shocked.

"T-thank you."

"Your welcome kid."

"Stop callin' me kid." Lowe chuckled to himself before showing Elsword where the training room was.

"This is where you'll be training. See that dummy right there? Go see if you can turn it into nothing but straw." Elsword nodded before unsheathing his sword. He charged at the dummy, before slashing. He somehow missed, falling straight on his face.

"You're using too much force. If you use too much then you'll end up going off balance." Elsword nodded, before charging again. He slashed, this time with less force slicing right through the dummy.

"Better?"

"Much better. You might just have what it takes to be a Red Knight." Elsword smiled brightly. Now he could follow in his sister's footsteps.

* * *

Back in a small tent, there was a girl sleeping peacefully. She had purple hair pulled into two pigtails. She began to stir in her sleep. Her eyes soon fluttered open. She sat up and looked outside the tent.

"Ruben Village eh? I wonder what they have to offer?," she said. She yawned before getting up and putting on her usual attire. She packed up her tent, and headed into the village. She looked around at the decorations and smiled.

_The Sunset Festival? I didn't think such a small village would celebrate._

She walked around for a bit, taking in the fresh scent of pine trees. She then heard a scream coming from one of the shops.

_Wonder what the commotion is? Better handle this._

She summoned a staff and smiled. She then ran off towards where the scream came from. She saw a woman being robbed by bandits. The woman hid in a corner while the men robbed the store.

"Hey you! Leave her alone!"

"Look at this. A little kid gonna stop us?," one of men said.

"I'm not a kid. I'm just short! My name's Aisha by the way. I may be cute, but I'll put a spell on you."

"Well bring it on then," the other man said. Aisha dashed at them. She swung her staff hitting one of the men on his head, rendering him useless.

"Thought I was kidding. Lightning Bolt!" Aisha pointed her staff at the other man and lighting came from the tipped. He was sent through the walls, crashing against a tree. The other man woke up and scrambled to his feet. He rushed out the door grabbing the other man and running into the woods. The woman looked got out of her corner and ran up to Aisha.

"Oh thank you! Those bandits tried to rob me," said the woman.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

"My name's Anne, what's yours."

"Aisha. Nice to meet you. Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Bye! Thank you again!" Aisha continued on her way through Ruben until she saw a group of men dash by, followed by a young boy.

_Red Knights. The protectors of Ruben. Wonder what they're up to?_

* * *

**KD: And so it begins. The story of Elsword. We have two characters introduced. Elsword and Aisha. Don't worry of you haven't voted on classes yet, you guys can vote up until the gang gets to Elder. After that, the class change will start. Well for the characters who are actually in Elder at the time. The others will already be in their new classes. The Elgang are asleep right now. Love ya! PEACE!**


	3. The Elf

_Earlier that day_

Elsword was busy in the village at Anne's shop. He was telling her about him joining the Red Knights.

"Really! I'm so happy for you!," Anne exclaimed.

"It's not a big deal," Elsword said nonchalantly.

"You're just like your sister. She had the same attitude when she joined the Red Knights. As soon as she left the shop, you could hear her cheering."

"Hey, just because we're siblings, doesn't mean I'm exactly like her. Well, I gotta go. Bye Anne."

"Bye Elsword." Elsword left the shop, and you could just hear him shouting. "Just like his sister." Elsword was walking around town and looking at the Sunset festival decorations.

_Elesis would have wanted to watch the sunset with me._

Elsword let out a sigh before heading towards the Red Knights training ground. He was soon bumped into by a group of men. The men ran into the forest, some tripping over their own feet on the way. Elsword had a confused look at his face, before Lowe came out the door.

"Elsword. We have an emergency. We're gonna need everyone. Let's go," Lowe commanded. Elsword nodded before following Lowe and the rest of the Knights.

* * *

_Current time_

Aisha followed the Red Knights, making sure to keep up with them. Aisha was close to losing them. She wasn't exactly the most mobile person in the world. She panted as she followed them. She stopped as soon as she heard talking.

"Ok men, we need to stop the thieves before they do any harm to the El. You all know your positions?," commanded a man with sandy, brown hair.

"Yes sir!," yelled everyone expect for the boy. He had a confused look on his face, and he had no idea what was going on.

"What about me?," he said.

"Well you, Elsword, are coming with me."

"No way! I can handle this on my own Lowe!," said the boy, Elsword.

"Fine. You'll be going North of the forest then. Got it?" Elsword nodded. "Ok, then move out!" The men and the boy all went off in different directions. Aisha walked into the woods, trying to catch her breath still. Little did she know, there was someone watching her. Up in a tree sat a girl with long spring green hair, emerald eyes, and most importantly, elf ears. She grabbed her bow and leapt from her place in the tree, landing gracefully on the ground. She ran into the forest with incredible speed.

_I have to warn them about the bandits!_

* * *

_Yesterday_

In a large palace, sat a woman. She looked a bit old. She observed a glowing orb in front of her, watching the events of Ruben. She watched the tree especially. She watched as the El's glow became faint. She gasped, before running off to tell her messenger to send in her best apprentice. She told them to call her in right away. The messenger nodded and headed off.

Back in the village, sat a small cottage. Inside, was a girl. She looked no older than 18. She was sitting in a rocking chair, reading a book, when there was knocking on her door. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello. Do you need something?," she asked kindly.

"Ms. Rena, the Elder has requested to see you. It is very important," said the messenger.

"Thank you for informing me Terrance. I will be leaving shortly."

"Thank you Ms." The messenger bowed to Rena, before turning to leave. Rena yawned, since she had just woken up an hour ago. She was still in her green and blue robe, so she skipped off to her room to change. She put on her usual clothing. She then walked outside and through the village. A woman looked up for her garden and waved to Rena.

"Hello Rena. Fine day isn't it," she said.

"Why yes it is Mara." Rena continued walking through the village, until she got to the palace. She walked inside and saw the Elder watching the orb. She walked up behind her, watching intently. "You called me Elder?"

"Yes. Welcome Rena."

"What's the matter?"

"As we have suspected, the power of the El weakens."

"So it has."

"If it continues to drain, it will crumble to dust."

"How do we stop it? I'm ready for instructions."

"North of here you will find a small village called Ruben. There, you will find the tree of El and with it, our only hope."

"Understood. We will seek the tree of El immediately."

"Forgive me, but this you must do alone. It is a dangerous task only you are equipped to handle."

"Understood." She turned to leave, but the Elder had one last thing to say.

"Rena, you must hurry. For if the El disappears and you are still in the human world, you will vanish along with it." Rena then walked out. She ran through the woods, trying to get to Ruben as soon as possible. It took her a good twenty minutes, but she finally made it. She could see the tree in the distance.

"The tree of El, I have finally found it. I just hope I'm strong enough to complete my mission."

* * *

**KD: And that's the end of this chapter. If you guys don't know about the whole link between the two worlds thing, well it was mentioned on Rena's character page on the official site. I hope this lessens the confusion.**

**Rena: A chapter all about me.**

**KD: I think I'm going to give you guys 2 to 3 more chapters to vote for classes. I do have a poll on my profile so feel free to vote there too. So far lets so how many votes each class got.**

**LK: 2 (He's okay I guess. The other classes are better to be honest)**

**RS: 2 (He's a good class. But I pick IS.)**

**IS: 6 (He's so popular among the fans now)**

**EM: 4 (This somewhat irks me, but if I have to, I'll do it)**

**VP: 1 (Poor thing. A pretty decent class. Better than EM anyway. I just don't like EM. Stupid revamp.)**

**DW: 4 (Tied with EM. Way better then EM. I will make fun of her if she gets picked. Not to be mean. Just for fun.)**

**GA: 2 (She needs more love :C)**

**WS: 2 (More love for you too :C)**

**NW: 2 (All tied. Surprising to me.)**

**BM: 4 (My favorite Raven class)**

**RF: 0 (Honestly, I could care less)**

**VC: 2 (I feel so conflicted. While BM is a good class, I still love VC and can't wait for him to come to NA)**

**CEM: 1 (Honestly, this is the only class I don't like for Eve. The other two are much better. Still my first character ever. Well CA anyways)**

**CN: 3 (I really like the look of this class. I'm planning on getting her because she looks cool. Hopefully this won't be a mistake. But I highly doubt that)**

**CBS: 2 (My favorite Eve class. I'm eagerly awaiting her arrival. My Electra is 5 levels away from being complete)**

**DC: 4 (A really nice class. I'll have to play as him sometime)**

**IP: 2 (I like the gameplay, just not the artwork. He has curves for Christ sake!)**

**TT: 1 (He's getting hardly any love. You guys don't like Pikachung?)**

**SK: 2 (I need to do research on Elesis. She seems really cool though)**

**PK: 2 (The class I've seen the most of so far. She seems interesting)**

**KD: SO as you all know, Ara has 2 classes now. So I want you to pick. Hopefully by the time we get to Sander, her other class will be out. If not, she'll be Sakra Devanam. So BAIBAI!**


	4. Enter Aisha

Elsword walked aimlessly through the forest. He had no idea where to go. He felt the odd suspicion though, that he was being watched. It gave him the creeps. Elsword kept walking at a snail's pace, hoping he would find the bandits first. He could only imagine what would happen.

* * *

_"Elsword! You saved the town. You're our hero until the end of time!" He was given a medal that read __**Ultimate Hero**__. In the distance, he could see a figure approaching. It was a girl. She had the same red hair and eyes as he did. She ran up to him and tackled him to the ground._

_"Elsword! I came back for you! I missed you so much," said the girl. He soon felt tears in his eyes. He hugged her tightly, letting the tears flow._

_"E-elesis. I missed you," he said softly. Soon she disappeared. Everything did. Soon there was nothing but black. Then there was a bright light. Seven shadows stood in the distance. He saw five females in the distance, along with two males. He watched as they fell to the ground, their bodies lifeless and limp. Blood splattered everywhere. As one of the bodies fell, he caught a glimpse of one of the faces. It was a girl. She had red eyes that shined brightly, but that was all he could see. A terrifying roar sounded from behind him, and all he could see was a shadow of a beast._

_**"Run while you can Elsword. I'll find you someday, and that will be your end."**_

* * *

Elsword shook his head furiously, getting the image out of his mind.

_Elesis, I'll find you. I'll make you smile at me. I want to see you smile. I want to see your face. The hair that's just like mine. The eyes that held determination. The same person who trained me. Elesis, please be safe._

Elsword let out a heavy sigh and continued his walk through the forest. He soon heard voices coming from a nearby bush.

"Hopefully nobody is coming after us."

"Yeah. Then we would be dead for sure." Elsword peered through the bush and saw two men. They must be the bandits.

"Hey you! Where's the El?," Elsword said, startling the men. This caused them to run off. Elsword hauled butt after them. He was a bit slower than them, which meant that he was quickly losing them. He stopped when he realized he was completely lost. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. He looked around, to get a good idea where he was. "Where did those chumps go?" He then heard the men talking again.

"Oh great! I can't believe that kid followed us all this way," said one man.

"We gotta get outta here before Elsword and his party catch up to us," said another man. Elsword couldn't believe how loud they were talking. He crept over to where they were, before popping up behind them.

"Gotcha! Now you can either give up the El shard, or I'll take it from you," Elsword said. The men just laughed.

"That's cute kid. You're welcome to try." The men ran off again, leaving Elsword in the dust.

_Really? What is their deal?_

Elsword ran as fast as he could, until he heard yelling coming from a clearing nearby. It was the men with the El shard.

"Help, boss! Something big and hairy is coming this way!"

"Ugh, my achin' back. I would have turned that furry freak into a rug back in the day." Elsword walked up to them, confused.

"What the heck happened to you guys?," Elsword asked.

"A monster came! And swiped it!," yelled the first man. This angered Elsword

_What kind of bandits lose what they stole?! Idiots._

"What kind of third rate thieves are you? Which way did it go?"

"It went thatta way." The bandit pointed North.

"Darn it! I better get going!" Elsword ran through the forest, almost tripping multiple times. Honestly, he was just plain clumsy. He ran faster until he came face to face with the beast. Elsword's face went a bit pale. It was much bigger than the bear he fought. He confronted it, his face showing no fear. "Stop right there, beast! Where is the El shard?"

"Mm? They sent a kid after the El? Sorry little man, but this piece of El is staying with me. Back off, or I'll eat your face."

"Pft! You've got to be kidding. That El shard is a village heirloom and no wolfman wannabe is going to take it away!" Elsword charged at the moster. "Take this!" Unfortunately for Elsword, this monster was much stronger then he expected. With just one swipe of his paw, Elsword's sword was sent flying. Elsword held a hand to his head, which was now throbbing. He looked around for his sword, but couldn't find it.

* * *

Aisha walked through the woods, completely and totally lost. She hated the woods. Soon there were loud shouts coming from a nearby clearing.

"Eh? Sounds like a fight," Aisha said to herself. "Should check it out, see what's going on." She ran quickly through the forest, before stopping in a clearing. There was the boy with flaming red hair, standing in front of the menacing beast. Elsword charged at the beast, striking it with his sword at least three times.

"Take this!," yelled the boy.

"Not bad boy, not bad at all, but it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me," said the beast. The beast swiped at the boy, hitting him right in his stomach. The boy was sent flying, hitting a tree.

_Check this kid out. What a character. I know this may be none of my business, but I can't just stand here and do nothing._

Aisha pointed her staff at the monster, aiming carefully so she wouldn't miss.

"Lighting bolt!," Aisha yelled.

"Who dares?!," the beast roared.

"Aisha, magician extraordinaire, at your service. You picked the wrong place to start a fight monster!"

"What's with all these children? This is not your concern little one. Leave us or die!

"Come one! I'm not a kid, I'm just short. I'm still way more than you can handle." The beast charged at Aisha. But unfortunately for the beast, Aisha had a plan. Right when it came near her, she released a chain of fireballs.

"Chain fireball!" The beast fell back. It got up, and chuckled darkly.

"You kids were quite interesting. You can keep the El for now, but we'll meet again. Count on it." With that, the monster left, leaving behind the "El shard." The boy had been knocked unconscious. Once the monster left though, his eyes snapped open. He looked around, ignoring the purple mage behind him.

"What the...? He's gone," the boy said to himself.

"I hope so. You're lucky I came by when I did. My name's Aisha."

"Man! I almost had him." Aisha face palmed, realizing the boy had not heard her the first time. She let out a small laugh.

"No need to thank me for saving you. I'm a magician from the south." The boy continued to ignore her.

"Well at least the El shard has been recovered. I need to get this back to the village." Aisha stayed silent.

_What is up with him! I just saved him and this is how he thanks me?!_

Aisha walked towards him, stepping on a branch in the process. The boy turned his head around quickly.

"Who are you? Don't tell me, you want the El shard too. You want a piece of me?!"

"You idiot! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Aisha knew that right now, she hated this kid.

* * *

**KD: So this is where Aisha's story ends. You can tell who's part of the story is up next.**

**Aisha: Even on a computer, you're still a jerk.**

**Elsword: SHUT UP!**

**KD: So anyways, I have news on the poll. I kinda laughed at something though. I'll tell you as I go over the current results.**

**LK: 3 (This dude, not the most popular Elsword class. He's good though)**

**RS: 3 (This surprised me. I mean I know IS will win no doubt but I thought RS would have more votes.**

**IS: 11 (Told you, most popular class. In the beginning there was a bit of hate for him. Love him though)**

**EM: 7 (This is what I was talking about. Two days ago, she was winning and I think somebody's trolling me)**

**VP: 1 (Still. I know you guys are still bitter about her 740 mp, but don't be mean)**

**DW: 9 (Thank you Oshawott the Destroyer and CocoaProwersFO, you saved her)**

**GA: 4 (She's getting more love. It's nice)**

**WS: 2 (Lowest amount for our good WS)**

**NW: 7 (So popular. Guess she is good) **

**BM: 11 (He's really popular too)**

**RF: 0 (He's still a loser)**

**VC: 2 (He comes out soon)**

**CEM: 1 (I don't think she's getting this one)**

**CN: 6 (I don't know if she'll win yet, pretty good chance she will)**

**CBS: 6 (If she gets picked, I already have something planned out for her)**

**IP: 2 (In the rare case that he does win, I have a very common running gag I'll use for him)**

**DC: 6 (He's a class I would like to see)**

**TT: 6 (PIKACHUNG! YOU'RE ALIVE! Yep, TT caught up like that)**

**SD: 0 (So this class has no votes. I would rather see YR anyways)**

**YR: 2 (Ara's new class! She looking good so far. That revival before death move sounds like instant SSS rank to me)**

**PK: 6 (The most popular Elesis class. I can't blame you guys either. She looks really good)**

**SK: 3 (I still like her too though)**

**KD: Those are all of the classes so far. I really like the results. Except for EM. I don't like EM. I'd take VP and DW any day. BAIBAI!**


	5. Never Mess With Rena EVER!

_Earlier today_

Rena walked through the forest, her hair swaying with each step she took. She looked at the plants that surround her, admiring their healthy glow. The thought suddenly made her frown.

_'These plants won't stay like this forever. If I can't save the El, then all of this will disappear. Along with me.' _Rena sighed, and continued walking in the forest. She suddenly stopped, feeling something or someone was near.

_'Someone else is here. I can feel it.'_ Rena walked towards where the presence was strongest. The peered through the bushes, spotting three men. One of them stood out the most. Huge muscles, sandy brown hair, and a scar where one of his eyes should be.

"Hahaha! If this plan works, we'll be filthy rich!," said the man. The other two men were scarred of him.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't get so excited," said a man with brown hair, and a yellow bandanna.

"Are you absolutely sure you understand the plan? Let's go over it one more time."

"Okay, so while we steal the El from Ruben and distract the search party, you'll grab the other El shard in stealth. We're so smart!"

"Excellent! Let's move boys!" Rena heard their footsteps get very quiet.

_'Stealing the shard from Tree of El? I can't let this happen. I'll go to Ruben and alert the search party._ Rena ran into the forest at amazing speed. She only stopped once she reached a split path.

_'But which way do I go?'_ Rena's thoughts were cut off when she heard yelling coming from the right path.

"Listen you idiot!," said a high pitched voice.

_'A voice? Good. Maybe she can give me directions.' _Rena walked down the right path, unsure if she was going the right way because the voices had stopped.

"Eh... Ow! Why are you hitting me?!," said another voice, this time more boyish.

"You need some manners when you approach a lady!" Rena face palmed, slightly irritated by the bickering.

_'...Eh? I can hear those squabbling kids, but where are they?' _Rena continued down the path, until she came to a clearing. She saw two kids, each one glaring at the other. One was a girl, who had purple hair tied into two pigtails. She was gripping a staff, which Rena assumed was used for magic. The other was a boy, with flaming red hair. He was holding a bulky, red sword.

"Lady? What Lady? All I see is a tomboy!," the boy yelled.

"Um... Excuse me," Rena said, trying to get their attention.

"What?! Tomboy?! Are you done you stupid kid?!," the girl yelled, obviously ignoring her. Rena tried again.

"Hey... there..."

"Who you callin' kid?! You're no better than gum on the ground!," the boy retorted. The girl began to tremble in anger.

"... You. You've got some nerve!"

"You started it!"

"Shut up!"

"**STOP IT! STOP SHOUTING YOU OBNOXIOUS KIDS!**," Rena yelled. The two whipped their heads towards the angry elf. Both of them were silent. Rena cleared her throat. "Um, yes, well... Your uniform... You're one of the El Explorers. But you're just a kid."

"And who the heck are you?," the boy asked.

"I am Rena from the elf village. I overheard a bunch of thieves planning to steal the El shard from the Tree of El."

"What?! Those jerks! Still eyeing the El?! We'll just see about that!"

"And then-," Rena was cut off as the boy pushed past her. "I didn't even finish."

"What an idiot. Knew it from the first time I laid eyes on him," said the girl.

"Do you know him?"

"I don't care what happen to him! I helped him and he started getting angry, calling me an annoying tomboy!"

"Ah, okay."

_'She's a bit dramatic'_

"Ugh! I'm so mad right now! I'm going to give that kid a piece of my mind! You need something?" Rena nodded her head. "The name's Aisha. Let's go!" Aisha grabbed Rena's hand and began running towards the village.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." Aisha ignored her, and kept running.

* * *

Elsword was walking through the village, very annoyed by the girl he just met.

_'That girl. If I never see her again, it'd be too soon.'_ As if on cue, Aisha came up behind him.

"Hey you!" Elsword whipped his head around, his temper flaring.

"Y-you! What are you doing here!" Aisha walked towards him, leaving Rena behind.

"A-aisha wait!," Rena yelled, trying to catch up to her.

"I came here to teach you a lesson!," Aisha yelled.

"What are you gonna teach me! How to be lame!"

"Good comeback! Where'd you learn that one! Preschool!"

"Like yours was any better!"

"Um, guys. Can't we-," Rena tried to say, but was interrupted by the two.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They continued to argue. But they didn't realize what a horrible mistake they made.

"You guys..."

"I'll kill you!"

"Bring it!"

"**SHUT IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M NOT INVISIBLE AND YOU TWO NEED TO LEARN A THING OR TWO ABOUT RESPECT!**" They were both silent, afraid that if they spoke they would anger the elf even more. "Um... I mean... Can't you guys just be nice? Why don't you guys be friends?" Rena smiled, still a bit upset.

"Like I wanna be friends with her," Elsword said, crossing his arms.

"Like I wanna be friends with him," Aisha said, putting her hands on her hips.

"**What was that?**," Rena said, her smile getting a bit more psychotic.

"N-nothing!," they both said in unison.

"Now that we're friends, why don't you tell us what you're up to," Rena said, pointing at Elsword.

"I'm going to stop the thieves. Anymore stupid questions?" Rena was a slight bit miffed at that remark, but ignored it.

"Why don't we come with you? After all, I'm seeking the El too."

"Nah, I work alone."

"But you're part of a team already idiot!," Aisha yelled. Rena glared at her, signaling her to be quiet.

"Come on, you can't do this alone... Um... What's your name again kid?," Rena asked.

"First, I'm not a kid. Second, the name's Elsword."

"Ah, nice name. Anyways, I came here to find the El. The Elder of my village sent me here, and I want to come back with good news."

"Sounds like your problem." Another mistake.

"**Listen here you little snot nose brat! I want to help you! NOW LET ME HELP YOU!**" Elsword was scarred out of his wits. Aisha watched in amusement. But she made the mistake of laughing. Rena whipped around to glare at the girl. "**Got something you wanna say?!**" Aisha quickly shook her head.

"S-sorry Rena," she said while looking down at the ground. Rena quickly turned back to Elsword.

"Now, can I come with?"

"S-sure," Elsword said, still scarred of her.

"What about me? You can't just leave me here," Aisha said, crossing her arms.

"I suppose you can come with if you want," Rena said.

"I guess. I need to find the El anyways."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that." Rena just shrugged and turned back to Elsword.

"Looks like we're a team then. What do we do first?"

"You talkin' to me?," Elsword asked, pointing at himself.

"Yeah. You know more about this village then any of us."

"Or at least that's what it seems," Aisha muttered.

"Well I guess I do. I was just gonna go give this El shard to Lowe," Elsword said, pulling an El shard out of his pack.

"An El shard? That must be the one the bandits were talking about. How did you get this?"

"Those thieves actually lost what they stole to some monster." Aisha chuckled to herself. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's just that I recall you calling the monster wolfman wannabe," Aisha said with smirk.

"Whatever. Anyways, I got the El back from the monster and here we are."

"Don't forget who saved you from that thing."

"Yeah, yeah. I just gotta get this back to Lowe. If you're gonna help me, then you're coming with me." The two girls nodded and they headed off to where Lowe was.

* * *

**KD: This story is alive! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Elsword: Just tell them why you were gone -_- **

**KD: I was leveling up my CEL to lvl 35. She's all prepared for Monday. So blame Eve.**

**Eve: I heard that.**

**KD: Whatever. Also, this is the last chapter to vote. Make sure you do if you haven't already. Results so far are-**

**LK: 4 (He's really behind. I mean REALLY behind.)**

**RS: 5 (Okay maybe LK isn't too far behind XD) **

**IS: 12 (This guy... He's just killing the other Elsword's.)**

**EM: 7 (I'm kinda happy she's not winning. You have no idea what kind of horrible PVP experience I have with her. OAO HORRORS!)**

**VP: 2 (So far behind it makes me cry. I wanna see DW, but I thought she would have more. And I finally got a VP!)**

**DW: 11 (She's so epic it's just, ugh! I love her!)**

**GA: 4 (She's a good character. I have a soft spot for her since she was my first second class.)**

**WS: 4 (Never played as her. She seems like the weaker class though. Maybe one day.)**

**NW: 7 (I love her! She such a good class! That Karma!)**

**BM: 12 (So much love for him. I can't blame you, even though Veteran Commander is badass is f**k)**

**RF: 2 (You suck dude. I hate you. Go die. No offense to any RF fans out there)**

**VC: 4 (Behind BM by 8 f**king votes. I love you and BM so much. So hard to pick my favorite.)**

**CEM: 2 (I love her victory and losing animations, but I don't like her.)**

**CN: 9 (D****AT ATOMIC BLASTER!)**

**CBS: 8 (Like I said, I'm prepared for her arrival. She's so epic. I like CN, but she's just awesome in so many ways.)**

**IP: 2 (Is it really a surprise he's losing? I mean REALLY.)**

**DC: 7 (He's badass, he's manly, he's everything IP isn't. What more is there to him?)**

**TT: 7 (Tied for first. Pikachung can do it though. Have faith ;) )**

**SD: 2 (Yama Raja got you beat my friend. But you still have a better Hyper Active)**

**YR: 4 (But not beat by much XD)**

**SK: 4 (Ah. Saber Knight. I really want to see what her 2nd jobs look like.)**

**PK: 8 (I wanna see what she turns into. Seems like she would be cool.)**

**KD: Remember, the poll is on my profile page. Vote now, or forever hold your peace. BAIBAI!**


	6. Traveling with an annoyance

Elsword, Rena, and Aisha were walking over to the Red Knights training grounds, where Lowe was at. On the way, Aisha and Rena were chatting away, while Elsword just kept to himself.

_'I hate traveling with them. They talk too much. Especially Aisha.'_

"So, what's it like in Elf Village?," Aisha asked.

"Well, it's quite big. It's a really nice village and the people are very friendly," Rena replied happily.

"I come from the south. The people there are okay. Some better than others."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people were jealous of me for having such great powers. I was very talented, and had learned some of the hardest spells to master. But it was all taken away from me. All by her."

"What do you mean taken away?," Elsword said, stopping and turning around.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Aisha held her head down. The two stared at their purple haired friend, wondering what she was talking about. Aisha looked up, an annoyed look on her face. "You gonna just stand there, or are you gonna lead the way?"

"Alright, alright I'm going." They continued their walk, this time in complete silence. Once they got there, Elsword had told them to wait outside. Elsword went inside, to see Lowe panicking. "Um... Lowe?" Lowe quickly whipped his head towards Elsword.

"Elsword, do you have anything good that could possibly make this day better?," Lowe asked, hoping for a yes.

"Actually yes. I got one of the El shards."

"Which one?" Elsword pulled the El shard out of his pocket, showing it to Lowe.

"Elsword."

"Yeah?"

"This El shard is important, but that's not the one I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?! It's an El shard!"

"Yes, but it's not the El shard from the Tree of El. That one is brighter and bigger than this one."

"Well what do we do now."

"Well, since you got this one, it shouldn't be hard to get the other one now should it?"

"Are you saying I have to go get the El?"

"Exactly. Meanwhile, this one should protect the village. But hurry though, it won't for long." Lowe took the El shard out of Elsword's hands.

"But you don't understand. I have two girls with me. I can't let them come."

"What girls?"

"That would be us sir," said a certain elf. Elsword and Lowe both looked as Rena stood in the door with Aisha.

"That's even better. A team. Now go."

"But-," Elsword started to protest.

"That's an order." Elsword sighed, looking back at the two giddy girls. Rena skipped outside while Aisha casually walked out. Elsword followed, his shoulders hunched. Before he left, he turned to glare at Lowe.

"If I die, you're paying for the funeral." With that, Elsword left.

"So, which way kid?," Aisha asked.

"Why do you keep calling me kid? You don't even know how old I am."

"Okay. How old are you?"

"Thirteen. What are you, ten?"

"BAKA! I'm fifteen! So ha!"

"What?! How can you be fifteen, you're so short and... flat chested."

"WHAT?! I AM NOT FLAT CHESTED! SHUT UP!" Elsword pat her head.

"Sure you're not. Now anyways, we need to go to the El forest, which is North from here." The girls both nodded and they headed off. As they were walking through the forest, a tired Aisha started to complain.

"How much further? My feet are killing me!."

"Shut up grape head." Aisha glared at him. Rena just walked behind them, looking at an El shard that she kept in her pocket. The El shard began to dim slightly. She frowned, but then noticed the sudden burst of life.

"Ah, it's so full of like in this area. Unlike everywhere else," she said.

"Then that means we're near the tree of El." They quickened their pace. In about ten minutes, they reached the tree. They saw a giant man, holding the larger El shard in his hand. Rena and Aisha dove fore a bush, while dragging Elsword with them. They made a loud rustling noise, but the man didn't notice.

"Who's that?," Aisha asked.

"No clue." He then noticed Rena was staring at the man. "Rena?" She blinked twice, before turning her head to him.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that he was the one I saw earlier," she said.

"You mean he was the one planning to steal the El?"

"Yes. We mustn't attack without caution and... Elsword?" While she was talking, Elsword had already ran at the man. The man pulled out a sword of his own, and the two swords clashed.

"A kid trying to stop me? HA! You must not know who I am little man," he said menacingly. He pushed Elsword back. "I am Banthus. I am here to steal your El. Try to stop me, and you die!" Elsword got up and charged again, with the same result. Only this time, he hit his head on the tree, knocking him unconscious. Banthus soon felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned to see Rena, with her bow and arrow. She shot at him, but he dodged her arrows.

"Just put the El down Sir."

"How about a no." Banthus charged at her, elbowing her side and knocking her into a tree. She was also unconscious. Aisha hid behind the bush still, watching the entire scene. She watched as the man laughed. She then stepped out from behind the bush. She held up her staff shakily, pointing it at Banthus.

"Y-you better s-stop right t-there," she said in a scared tone.

"Well hey there little girl. Wanna play?"

"I suppose. But just so you know, I'm really good at games." The man charged at her and tackled her to the ground. She struggled underneath him, trying to break free. She could hardly breath, gasping for as much air as she could. He then got off of her. He smirked at her.

"Why don't I take you as a prize." He lifted Aisha over his shoulder. She then did something she would deeply, deeply regret. She bit him. He dropped her on the ground, not caring what happened to her. She then hit him with a series of fireballs. She then hit him with a lightning bolt. He got up, glaring at her.

"Why waste time on a kid like you when I already have the El shard. See ya!" He left quickly, but before he did, a small bead of light came from his necklace. As soon as it hit the ground, it formed into a hideous monster. Aisha eyes widened.

"GIANT PHORU!"

* * *

**Finally got a new chapter out before October. But anyways, as you know, classes were voted on by the people I love most. YOU GUYS! The results are in, so if you happen to still see the poll on my profile page, DO NOT VOTE! And the results are.**

**Chosen for Elsword is *Drumroll* INFINITY SWORD! Total: 14**

**Chosen for Aisha is *Drumroll* DIMENSION WITCH! Total: 13**

**Chosen for Rena is *Drumroll* NIGHT WATCHER! Total: 9**

**Chosen for Raven is *Drumroll* BLADE MASTER! Total: 13**

**Chosen for Eve is *Drumroll* CODE BATTLE SERAPH! Total: 11**

**Chosen for Chung is *Drumroll* TACTICAL TROOPER! Total: 9**

**Chosen for Ara is *Drumroll* YAMA RAJA! Total: 7**

**Chosen for Elesis is *Drumroll* PYRO KNIGHT! Total: 11**

**So these are the classes. I hope to update this very quickly. And I'm already thinking about the end before I even think of the middle. How shameful.**


End file.
